Sora Rampage
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: Parody of Duck Amuck and Rabbit rampage. Here's what happend if you torture Sora. Enjoy! Please R


_**SORA RAMPAGE**_

Hey guys! I finally know how to torture Sora! This similar to Duck Amuck and Rabbit Rampage

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square-Enix

-KH-

_**SCENERY: RESTORATION COMMITTEE**_

SORA: (_Sitting down on a couch and reading a book)_

ARTIST: (_Erases the couch)_

SORA: (_Fells down)_ Alright who's the punk that…. Oh it's you again, look I'm minding my own business, so could you please redraw the couch?

ARTIST: (_Redraws the couch)_

SORA: Thank you

ARTIST: (_Before Sora sits down on the couch, the artist draws a pin)_

SORA: YEOWW! (_Notices the pin) Oh very funny._

ARTIST: (_Draws a puddle)_

SORA: _( Slips on the puddle)_ Alright that's it! I'm going out and you better not follow me. (_Leaves and closes his eyes)_

ARTIST: (_Follows Sora)_

_**SCENERY: EMPTY**_

SORA: (_Didn't notice the surroundings) _Better get out of here before he follows me. That's weird, somehow I don't hear any noises. (_Notices the surroundings) _Oh_ haha _very funny. Now, could you draw this place into a garden.

ARTIST: (_Draws a single flower)_

SORA: That's not a garden! That's a single flower!

ARTIST: (_Draws a hallway instead of a garden)_

_**SCENERY: HALLWAY**_

SORA: (_Didn't notice the surroundings)_ Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I better go now. (_Puts hands in his pockets and closes his eyes and began to walk, only to be hit by a wall)_ OW! (_Notices the surroundings) _This isn't the garden, this is a hallway! I said garden! Not hallway! And I'm not leaving here till you draw a garden! (_closes eyes and sits down)_

ARTIST: (_Draws a highway instead of a garden)_

_**SCENERY: HIGHWAY**_

SORA: (_Hears a honk)_ Huh? _(Sees a car running towards him!) _AHH! (_Runs to the side of the road) _What are you trying to do? Kill me? Never mind, this isn't a garden, this is a highway! That's it, I'm leaving and if I come back and no garden in this place, you'll be in such trouble. (_Leaves)_

ARTIST: (_Draws a garden without color)_

_**SCENERY: DOODLE GARDEN**_

SORA: (_Comes back and faces the drawing) _Oh that's _really_ classic, _really_ beautiful. Now, how about some color and flowers on the bushes!

ARTIST: (_Paints Sora and Draws a lot of flowers on him) _

SORA: (_Looks at himself) _NOT ME, THE GARDEN! YOU IDIOTIC ARTIST!

ARTIST: (_Paints the garden and draws a lot of flowers)_

_**SCENERY: GARDEN**_

SORA: Well you got the garden right, but you know what's missing?

ARTIST: (_Draws another flower)_

SORA: (_Get's really angry) _ME, YOU IDIOT! PUT ME BACK TO NORMAL!

ARTIST: (_Erases Sora)_

SORA: Well?

ARTIST: (_Draws Sora into a girl)_

SORA: (_Didn't notice that he is a girl) _Thank you ver- (_Notices that he is a girl and says calmly) _I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, a teenage boy. (_Get's angry)_ CHANGE ME BACK TO NORMAL!

ARTIST: (_Changes Sora into a boy but changes his pants into a skirt)_

SORA: (_Notices the skirt) _Loose the skirt.

ARTIST: (_Changes Sora's skirt into pants)_

SORA: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now. (_Puts hands in his pockets and closes his eyes and begins to walk)_

_**SCENERY: EMPTY**_

ARTIST: (_Draws an ocean and some land)_

_**SCENERY: OPEN OCEAN**_

SORA: _(Didn't notice the surroundings)_ Better get back at the Restoration Committee. (_Hears water noises) _That's strange, somehow I'm hearing water noises. (_Finally notices that he is standing on the water)_ Because I'm standing on the water! (_Tries to run but sinks on the water and swims to the nearest land and shouts) _HEY! COULD YOU PLEASE DRAW SOME LAND SO I COULD WALK CLOSER TO YOU!

ARTIST: (_Draws a wand on Sora's hand instead of land)_

SORA: NOT WAND! (_Throws the wand) _LAND! YOU DEAF ARTIST!

ARTIST: (_Draws land)_

SORA: (_Walks closer) _Alright buddy, let's talk here. When I said please draw a garden for me, you draw a hallway instead of a garden and-

ARTIST: (_While Sora is talking, the artist draws a sign that says: QUICK SAND)_

SORA: (_Didn't notice the sign and began to sink) _You made me feel like an idiot and- why are you getting taller? (_Notices the sign and reads it)_ Quick sand, clever…..

ARTIST: (_When Sora is fully sinked, the artist draws the Restoration Committee)_

_**SCENERY: RESTORATION COMMITTEE**_

ARTIST: (_Draws Sora without any hair)_

SORA: (_Notices that his hair is missing and starts tapping his foot) _Where's my hair?

ARTIST: (_Draws Sora a hair but plain instead of spiky)_

SORA: (_Notices that his hair is plain instead of spiky and says calmly)_ Not plain ones, stupid. Spiky ones, really spiky.

ARTIST: (_Draws Sora's hair really spiky)_

SORA: (_Notices that his hair is really spiky) _NOT THAT KIND OF SPIKY! Just put my hair back to normal.

ARTIST: (_Draws Sora's hair back to normal)_

SORA: Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be sitting and reading on my favorite chair.

ARTIST: (_Before Sora could sit, the artist erases the couch)_

SORA: OWW! Could you please redraw the couch.

ARTIST: (_Draws a bed instead of a couch)_

SORA: Not a bed, a couch!

ARTIST: (_Draws a couch full of spikes)_

SORA: That's not what I meant! I said draw a couch! No beds, no spikes, no anything!

ARTIST: (_Erases Sora and the rest of the Restoration committee)_

_**SCENERY: EMPTY**_

ARTIST: (_Draws a single couch)_

SORA: Well, you got the couch right. But, WHERE'S THE REST OF THE ROOM AND ME!

ARTIST: (Draws the whole Restoration committee and Sora)

SORA: THAT'S IT , I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (_Then a light bulb lit up above Sora) _I know what will end this, and you can't stop from doing it. (_Pulls a large card that says: THE END)_

_Then the artist turns out to be Riku!_

RIKU: I just love torturing him. (_Winks)_

-KH-

Welp that's it, hope you had a good laugh on this fic.

Oh, and sorry for torturing Sora for all Sora-fans, but don't worry, I'm a Sora-fan too.


End file.
